


Glory and Gore

by HelicopterDarlings



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: (for the most part), (hopefully), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sky High, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Slow Burn, group chats are #wild, purposeful misspelling of Rassimov's name, updates every tuesday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelicopterDarlings/pseuds/HelicopterDarlings
Summary: What the media (and the world) doesn't get is that those spandex-clad superheroes had to come fromsomewhere.





	1. i. application

**Sky High Institute for Heroes and Hero Support  
** 40.7128° N, 74.0059° W

**TRANSFEREE APPLICATIONS**

Name: MOON, ZHALIA SOLENN  
Student #: 0001812  
Date of Birth: NOV-22-1998  
Powers: low-level temperature control

Transfer to: HERO SUPPORT 3rd year  
Transferred from: Danube International School, Vienna  
Reason for transfer: Recently discovered powers

Notes: Remedial lessons with Lady S for missed year classes.

SIGNED:

 

_____________  
Metz  
HUNTIK Representative

___________________  
Teien Casterwill  
Acting Principal, SKY HIGH


	2. ii. texts

**Lin Storm**

Hey

Where the hell  
r u

W/ Lady S. Had  
to give the new  
medicine to Metz.

 

WE’VE BEEN HAVING  
CLASS FOR 20  
MINUTES HERE TF

They gave me  
a hall pass.

Does it have  
“kissass” printed  
on it anywhere

Because there are no  
hall passes in Sky  
High

Only death and  
the detention room

It’s an actual  
hall pass, Lin.

And aren’t you  
supposed to pay  
attention during  
classes?

Everyone’s distracted

You have Rassimov  
for Tech. No one  
could afford to  
be distracted.

How?

Wouldn’t you like  
to know

It’s the usual summer  
gossip

And then some

Really interesting some

All I’m saying is  
that SAVE ME

Yeah.

I’m not walking  
into first period.

Rassimov would  
actually gut me  
this time. I’m not  
risking it.

I’m nearly graduating.  
I need my organs intact  
and inside my body if  
I’m going to be  
saving lives.

What about saving MY  
life

Dante

DANTE

SAVE ME

From what?

BOREDOM AND TEENAGE  
GOSSIP

Weren’t you just  
saying a few days  
ago that I can’t  
save everyone?

See you in free  
period.

I’ll remember this

One day you’ll need  
my help too

And then

Then

You’ll know


	3. iii. texts

**Big sis**

hey little stinker

ur not home are  
you

nope, going over to  
scarlet’s

how’s your first day  
I didn’t see you  
all day

yeah I think we  
have diff scheds

and first day was  
fine but a bit weird

like a tiny bit

weird how

something happened  
during sorting

what happened  
during sorting

lok

?????

lok did you get  
through sorting or  
not answer me

relax I just made  
sandwiches

and yeah I got hero  
support without  
any trouble

thank god

as you would expect

wait what does  
that mean

I thought you slipped

ye of little faith

have some trust in  
your baby bro okay

sure, have trust in  
my baby brother

my baby brother who  
once had his hand  
stuck in a vacuum  
tube and tried to  
get it out using  
another vacuum

:OOO that was one  
time

my baby brother who  
tried to go down a  
ladder headfirst  
because he wanted  
to know how that  
girl in shutter island  
did it

my baby brother who,  
when he was 13, ate  
candy he found in a  
time capsule he buried  
ten years before

hey first of all,  
3yo me was a  
freaking seer for  
keeping candy mint  
rabbits they don’t  
sell those anymore

my baby brother who  
cannot lie unless his  
life depends on it

and 2 I honestly  
thought candy never  
expired. i mean it’s  
CANDY

my baby brother who  
still hasn’t  
presented his powers

and of course candy  
expires you dweeb

sis i understand  
you’re worried

but I was young then

like you’re sooo  
old now

but i’m fine as  
you can tell

my life was  
depending on that  
sorting so i think  
i did pretty well,  
all things  
considering

also i totally  
have that ladder  
trick down now

yeah

now you slip on  
the last three  
rungs instead of  
the last five

:P i know how to  
roll now too

anyway what about  
the weird thing  
that happened  
during sorting???

a third year  
took the test

oh yeah the  
transfer

she’s in my  
class doofus

that’s a thing

transfers are a thing

I didn’t know that  
transfers were a thing

well she just got  
her powers

so, you know

what

just..

there’s still a chance

like a tiny bit

sis

if I didn’t get  
it then pretty sure  
I wouldn’t have it  
now

still crossing  
my fingers

hey we’re going  
to the mall  
you need anything

don’t need anything rn

k. save me some  
sandwiches?

already labeled urs in  
the fridge

say hi to scarlet  
for me

will do


	4. iv. slip

* * *

 

 **Sky High Institute for Heroes and Hero Support  
** 40.7128° N, 74.0059° W

**DETENTION SLIP**

**Issued to: DEN FEARS**

**Cause of Detention: PUBLIC DISTURBANCE**

**Presentation of this slip is worth three (3) full hours in the Detention room with other offenders.**

**Remarks:** Can’t believe I’m being punished for being awesome

* * *

 

 **Sky High Institute for Heroes and Hero Support  
** 40.7128° N, 74.0059° W

**DETENTION SLIP**

**Issued to: LIN STORM**

**Cause of Detention: PUBLIC DISTURBANCE**

**Presentation of this slip is worth three (3) full hours in the Detention room with other offenders.**

**Remarks:** THE ASSHOLE WAS LITERALLY PUSHING EVERYBODY TO THE WALL BUT SINCE WE WERE THE ONES WHO USED POWERS (EVEN THOUGH WE STOPPED THE FUCKING

_[ at the back of the detention slip ]_

FIGHT) WE’RE THE ONES WHO GET TO BE IN DETENTION WHAT THE FUCK LOOK LADY S OR TEIEN OR WHOEVER THE FUCK ISN’T READING THESE THINGS I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS WHOLE SITUATION IS A BAG OF DICKS AND SO ARE YOU

* * *

 

 **Sky High Institute for Heroes and Hero Support  
** 40.7128° N, 74.0059° W

**DETENTION SLIP**

**Issued to: ZHALIA MOON**

**Cause of Detention: PUBLIC DISTURBANCE**

**Presentation of this slip is worth three (3) full hours in the Detention room with other offenders.**

**Remarks:**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to see some interaction between huntik characters in this AU, send me a message and I'll write a chapter for that


	5. v. texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is not... tuesday, because my usb drive which had this story _also_ held the articles i had to pass in our eic and this spent about two weeks in her office so... yay! double update!

**Wise Girl**

hey

how’s your first  
day gone?

We literally  
just went to  
the same school  
together.

It’s still the  
first day, Lok.

There’s not much  
difference between  
subjects in Hero  
Support and Heroes.

mom asked

Oh.

Tell her it’s  
kind of okay.  
The assignments  
were ridiculously  
easy.

gee I hope so

else all that  
studying you did  
in the summer   
would’ve been   
useless

also

who does that

Studious,  
grade-conscious  
people.

nerd

This nerd has  
been kicking your  
butt in combat  
training for  
years now.

still a nerd,  
but a scary  
nerd

but that’s not  
a bad thing

for what it’s  
worth I think  
u’ll make a  
kickass public  
figure someday

Ahw *smile.emoji*.  
Thanks, Lok.

Like a politician

Okay how dare you.

really who reads  
that much in  
the summer???  
really??

You’re going to  
be a SUPERHERO

U won’t have  
that much time  
to read books  
when they  
activate u

It doesn’t hurt  
to be prepared.

And it paid off.  
If I didn’t  
read up on  
anything how else  
would I have  
answered Prof.  
Rassimov’s unfairly  
advanced questions?

oh man you got  
rassi move

*rasmovee

*rust movie

*rassimov

Seriously.

He’s not that bad.  
Strict yes, but  
he’s the greatest  
technomancer in  
the world.

yea sure  
Molnija’s a pretty  
cool superhero

like, TEN YEARS AGO

the guy gives me  
the creeps Soph

Vegan chili gives  
you the creeps.

yeah but rassimov’s  
not an inanimate  
food I can claim  
to hate like the  
rest of the world

he’s definitely  
not human

hey soph

What?

I think that

Lok.

No.

rust movie’s  
definitely a   
bird, you know

probably

The  
‘bird-takes-off-human-skin’  
theory again. That stopped  
being funny and making  
sense in elementary.

k fine, maybe  
he’s not a bird

no bird can be  
as creepy as  
him

maybe he still  
takes off his  
human skin, but  
it’s not a bird  
underneath that

i don’t know  
what kinda bird  
can suck out a  
person’s soul

besides I think  
even the birds  
hate rust movie

What are you suggesting  
then?

human vacuum

like, a black hole  


but instead of  
being interesting  
he’s just  
plain boring. Like  
REALLY boring

sucks-your-soul-out  
boring

I thought you said  
he wasn’t human.

He’s not. No human  
being can be  
that terrifying and  
boring at the  
same time

Well… you’re not  
wrong.

*cheering.emoji*  
*cheering.emoji*

But you can’t  
argue that he’s  
actually a competent  
teacher.

Unlike some  
substitutes I’d  
rather not name.

Hey

wilder’s a CHARACTER

He’s a grown man  
who still thinks  
that frosted hair  
is a thing.

i thought u  
would’ve liked  
that about  
him

his superhero base  
is in korea

that hair must be  
based more on kpop  
than backstreet boys  


*omg.emoji*  
*angry.emoji*  
Leave my precious  
husbands out of  
this.

And how did you  
know he was based  
in Korea?

he introduced himself  
via 10min powerpoint  
to show off this whole  
wall of pictures  
w all of his sidekicks  
taken in front of  
his base

w each pic his  
base gets bigger

the sidekick  
looks angrier

but the flag in  
front of the house  
stays the same

That… sounds like  
really poor planning.  
How has he not  
been targeted  
yet?

Text you later. I  
need to finish my  
assignments.

u mean u haven’t  
already

???

wait can I come  
over

Need help?

a ton

Window’s open.

Otw


	6. vi. group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a lot of liberties with everyone's aged and fudged it uo a bit so they're all juniors. even though i think that in canon, Dante and Montehue's in their early thirties while the rest are in their early-to-late twenties. but for story purposes and my own laziness in creating an OC, i've just recycled my favorite characters in the show here

**THE JUNIOR SQUAD**

**The Dragon’s Daughter**  
I want to be the very best  
Hero like no one ever was  
(seen by DanteVale, LCas, Khal Dellix, and 11+ others)

 **LCas**  
But you can’t do that  
if you don’t go to practice

 **The Dragon’s Daughter  
** EXACTLY

 **DanteVale**  
Then why didn’t you go  
to practice?

 **Tersly**  
It’s not that she didn’t.  
It’s that she couldn’t

 **DanteVale’s WIFE  
** She got into trouuuubleee

 **KittyCath**  
Wait what  
I didn’t hear about this

 **Ygritte deserved better**  
It happened after last period  
ended. We were at the mall.

 **DanteVale**  
Is this about that kid  
in the clinic?

 **The Dragon’s Daughter  
** You mean that jackass

 **DanteVale’s WIFE**  
Lin Storm, that jackass  
was SHEENA’S KID

 **Khal Dellix  
** *speak no evil.emoji*

 **DanteVale**  
Jesus Christ, Lin. A second year?

 **The Dragon’s Daughter**  
Oh come on, it was just  
a blackeye

 **DanteVale**  
Looked more than that to me.  
Huge bruising.  
You could get in real trouble for  
that temper of yours, someday.

 **The Dragon’s Daughter**  
Are you  
Are you seriously doing this rn  
SERIOUSLY

 **DanteVale**  
You have an infraction on your  
record, Lin. What do you think  
that means for you.

 **The Dragon’s Daughter**  
????????  
Since when were you?????  
 concerned????? about  
the rules?!?!

 **DanteVale**  
Since the Professor announced that he’d  
be the one to choose from the batch of  
graduates through a harsh screening.

 **DanteVale’s WIFE**  
WAIT WHAT  
WHEN WAS THIS

 **DanteVale**  
He’s not as lenient like Metz.  
@DanteVale’s WIFE Just this morning.

 **The Dragon’s Daughter**  
Is that the real reason u weren’t  
in the Russian Terror’s frigid class  
earlier

 **DanteVale**  
Metz let me stand in during the  
meeting. That’s why they gave me  
the hall pass.

 **Tersly  
** “hall pass”

 **Khal Dellix  
** *lol.emoji*

 **KittyCath**  
those exist  
wasn’t aware

 **The Dragon’s Daughter  
** ikr

 **LCas  
** What if Sheena backreads this?

 **Ygritte deserved better  
** her name’s shauna

 **LCas**  
Like I care.

 **DanteVale’s WIFE  
** like anybody cares

 **KittyCath  
** I don’t think she‘s in the group chat

 **Ygritte deserved better**  
wait lemme check the group members  
*screenshot.jpg*  
nope just the good guys here

_Cathy Lambert changed the group name to the THE JUNIOR SQUAD (just the good guys here)_

**Tersly**  
If I may, I should point out that  
1) Sheena’s a senior

 **KittyCath  
** ohh yeah

 **Tersly**  
And 2) Knowing that the Professor is  
in charge of the applications seems  
like a scary prospect for my future

 **The Dragon’s Daughter**  
Yeah like Montehue’s letting you  
go that easily

 **DanteVale’s WIFE**  
don’t worry babe  
you’re safe with me

 **DanteVale  
** That’s not reassuring.

 **DanteVale’s WIFE  
** *jaw-drop.emoji* my OWN HUSBAND

 **DanteVale**  
Just saying, you’ll still need Council  
approval EVEN IF you pass the compatibility  
test. And right now, Council approval  
means going by the school rules.  
That means no more behind-the-back statements  
to the TELEPATHIC Professor, Lin Storm.

 **Ygritte deserved better  
** Sorry Lin, but Dante has a point

 **The Dragon’s Daughter  
** uuugghh fine

_Lin Storm changed Dante Vale’s nickname to Professional Party Pooper_

_Lin Storm changed Scarlet Byrne’s nickname to I TRUSTED YOU WTF_

**Professional Party Pooper  
** Why professional?

 **The Dragon’s Daughter**  
You excel at everything you do  
Including being a massive killjoy

 **Khal Dellix  
** *confused.emoji*

 **I TRUSTED YOU WTF**  
did  
did you just

 **LCas**  
Dante “work hard party harder” Vale,  
a killjoy?

 **The Dragon’s Daughter**  
HE’S BEING ONE RIGHT NOW  
Also just to clarify  
I STILL THINK I DID NOTHING WRONG  
THE GUY WAS BEING AN ELITIST  
MOTHERFUCKER

 **LCas  
** HEY

 **KittyCath  
** what did he do

 **DanteVale’s WIFE  
** How elitist r we talking bout here

 **LCas**  
Remember the ban for using curses? A week off the gc.

_Lin Storm changed Lucas Casterwill’s nickname to Ser Bans-a-Lot_

_Lin Storm changed Montehue Green’s nickname to absolutely useless_

**Ser Bans-a-Lot  
** Oh real mature, Lin.

_Lucas Casterwill changed his nickname to LCas_

_Lucas Casterwill changed Lin Storm’s nickname to Petty Party of One_

**KittyCath  
** can we get back on track with the storytelling

 **I TRUSTED YOU WTF  
** what did sheena’s kid do exactly?

 **Khal Dellix  
** *popcorn.emoji*

 **Professional Party Pooper  
** Okay, then. Shed some light on the situation.

 **KittyCath**  
guys come one  
*on  
this is Lin we’re talking about  
the guy probably deserved it

 **Petty Party of One  
** THANK YOU

_Lin Storm changed her nickname to I feel so attacked rn_

**I feel so attacked rn**  
You are the best kitty cat, don’t let  
anybody tell you otherwise

 **absolutely useless  
** GET ON WITH IT

 **I feel so attacked rn**  
*cactus.emoji*  
ANYWAY  
Kid was bullying a freshie just outside  
the boy’s locker room, there were no people,  
but it was an OPEN and PUBLIC hallway  
which was really stupid of him  
I was about to step in and give  
the guy a piece of my fists

 **Professional Party Pooper  
** Lin.

 **I feel so attacked rn**  
Dante.  
I didn’t even get the chance, this girl  
stopped me and just in time I saw this  
hero freshie zap him with his ice powers

 **Khal Dellix**  
Oh yes, Den Fears  
We’ve met. Noisy kid

 **I feel so attacked rn**  
Well yes  
it was just a tiny bit of frost on  
the guy’s fingers anyway  
It certainly didn’t warrant the  
spiked fist Den was about to get

 **I TRUSTED YOU WTF  
** *popcorn.emoji* *jaw-drop.emoji*

 **I feel so attacked rn**  
So I may or may not have made the  
steel door fall on the kid  
The blackeye was totally Den’s  
fault though

 **Professional Party Pooper  
** Okay.

 **I feel so attacked rn  
** Just OKAY

 **Professional Party Pooper**  
That sounded reasonable enough.  
Hope you said just as much on your  
detention slip.

 **I feel so attacked rn  
** UHM

 **Professional Party Pooper  
** …Lin?

 **KittyCath**  
*grin.emoji* *grin.emoji* *grin.emoji*  
(seen by I feel so attacked rn, LCas, absolutely useless, and 11+ others)

_Scarlet Byrne changed her nickname to Ygritte deserved better_

_Montehue Green changed his nickname to Professional Party Pooper’s WIFE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who are confused by the screen names, here they are
> 
> The Dragon's Daughter/Petty Party of One/ i feel so attacked rn - Lin   
> LCas/Ser Bans-a-Lot - Lucas  
> DanteVale/Professional Party Pooper - Dante  
> DanteVale's WIFE/absolutely useless/Professional Party Pooper's WIFE - Montehue  
> Tersly - Tersly  
> KittyCath - Cathy  
> Ygritte deserved better/I TRUSTED YOU WTF - Scarlet  
> Khal Dellix - Dellix


	7. vii. texts

**Lin from detention**

Hey Zhalia

it’s Lin

From detention?

I’m sorry, who?

The amazing girl  
you shared detention  
with just this  
afternoon

u complimented my  
swearing so I know  
you remember me

 

You must have the  
wrong number. I had a  
press conference this  
afternoon, and while  
the way my manager  
bullied me into  
it was reminiscent  
of being sent to  
detention by an  
overbearing teacher,  
it wasn’t actually one.

Okay

You had me for  
a moment there

But I’m NOT  
convinced

You don’t believe me?

Sorry “Mr. Businessman”

I’m not in the  
habit of falling  
for stupid text  
tricks

Take a pic so  
I know ur not a  
robot

[selfie.jpg]

Oh shit I do have  
the wrong number

So sorry

whoever you are

my new traitor friend  
gave me a fake number

just like, disregard  
my previous texts  
kthnxbye

not this number tho

feel free to keep  
this number

;)


	8. viii. texts

**THIS MOTHEREFFER RIGHT HERE**

feel free to keep  
this number

;)  
_(seen 7:45 P.M.)_

HEY

YOU PLAYED ME

HOW COULD YOU

I CHECKED WITH THE  
NURSE BITCH I KNOW  
THIS IS YOU

“press conference” MY ASS

so that’s how you  
got my number

k. and why would  
you text me…?

I WAS going to  
ask you if you  
could be my new  
favorite person  
but APPARENTLY I  
have no friends

bc everyone I know  
is a filthy  
fucking liar

including this girl i  
just met

what the hell

goddammit zhalia

I trusted you

not my fault

Then u go and  
do this shit

u shouldn’t trust  
other people so  
easily

didn’t your mother  
ever warn you about  
strangers

she died when I  
was like three

so if she did

I probably forgot

K

U can’t get rid  
of me that easily

hazing the sidekick  
with annoying and  
repetitive texting?  
really?

If you’re trying  
to paint me as a  
power snob, you’re  
outta luck sister

I’m Chinese

we don’t believe  
in power  
segregation

what do you  
believe in then

we all have powers

it’s up to us  
how to wield it.

 

what do you want

partner for psych

the “clark kent”  
phenomena paper

yup. That’s the one

that’s a super  
project

I’m a sidekick

and yet u know  
what it is

yet I’m still  
not a super

but you knew  
what would  
happen back there

in the locker  
room with den

you have a  
read for these  
things

I can tell

what, are you  
telepathic now?

maybe.

well

i KNOW you take  
classes with  
lady s after  
school

and i kinda  
sorta need  
access to her  
records

nothing illegal

but you know

fact-checking

are you even  
going to credit  
me in that paper

well

I can’t?? I  
mean

we’re only  
allowed to  
pair up with  
other  heroes

So if I  
credit you

We’ll both be  
found out?

So…

Huh

Basically

you want me  
to help you  
write a hero  
paper, because  
for some reason  
no one wanted  
to pair up with you

hey I resent  
that

I didn’t want  
to pair up with  
anyone

using reports  
from confidential  
files

I mean it’s true  
but

I wouldn’t put  
it THAT WAY

that I have to  
find myself

and get zero credit  
for all the effort

wow it does  
sound bad when  
you put it  
like that

but yes

that’s basically it

…

I’ll pay you?

ballsy move. Nice.

k fine I’ll  
do it

seriously?

but only  
because I have  
nothing better  
to do

and because  
you’re paying me

*thumbs up*

One last thing

Who was the guy  
in the picture

An internet friend

Does he have  
any internet  
brothers  
_(seen 8:45 p.m.)_


	9. ix. receipts

* * *

  **DIVINE SWEETS**  
Since 1962

* * *

 

Member#: 20041003  
**Name: CATHY ISENE LAMBERT**

1 10377880

CARRAGEEN MOSS PUDDING

2 11025994

SWEETENED LYCHEE PRESERVE

**Total: $$$$$**

Cash: $$$$$

CHANGE: $$$$$

Special Request/s: Write “Congrats on the thing!” in caramel on top

Cashier: Silva Ronan

* * *

 

_Please present this receipt for merchandise return and exchange._

* * *

 

 

**TAO’S SPIRITS**   
**Daily Log**

7:32 P.M., 10/03/16  
PURCHASE: (3) SIMPLEMIND BEER SIX-PACK  
           (3) ESPRESSO STICKS  
           (1) HONEY LEMON ICE TEA  
Cashier’s notes: Happy customer is a regular that has probably no plans to sleep tonight. Note to self, text Tersly about the probable state of his boyfriend’s liver.

 

* * *

 

A*R*U*B*A

~ an open-minded closed community ~

Referral Key  
[  1c 46 32 2f e5 f6 ca e7 a1 2d f2 c8 f6 38  ]  
SUBMIT

.

.

.

.

100%

.

.

.

.

.

WELCOME TO ARUBA

Marketplace > Most Popular  
Counterfeits [21, 099]  
Accessories [1253]  
Digital Goods [654]  
**Drugs [987665]**  
Drug Paraphernalia [7895]  
Services [8765]  
Hacking  
ID  & Passports  
Money  
Date  
E-Books  
.

.

.

.

Marketplace > Most Popular > Drugs

miracle drug 4 sale

mass quantities of prototype cell regenerative product by PharmaCo Inc in powder form. was supposed to be tested on cancer patients and supers but ethic regs banned it from circulation. sale goes for 10000$ upwards per pound. does discreet delivery. message 4 details

 

 _3 days ago AnonUser said:_ am concerned??? f they didn’t test it then how did this pass thru aruba regs???

  * _AnonUser replied:_ the guy tested it on a super and apparently had okay results. Don’t know what’d happen if a normal human tried it but what’s life without a bit of risk amirite
  * _AnonUser replied:_ is this in american dollars



_Just now AnonUser said:_ Just checking. This will work best for supers?

  * _AnonUser replied:_ right on, my dude
  * _AnonUser replied:_ I've sent you a message. Please get back at earliest possible time.
  * _AnonUser replied:_ suuure. *thumbsup.emoticon*



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything i got about the darkweb stuff is from the movie Nerve so it might be wrong... but then again this is a fanfiction who's concerned about facts right lol (jk. i am. i am always concerned.)
> 
> also watch the movie Nerve it's so good
> 
> _Please leave a review._


	10. x. texts

**Candle holder**

Don’t take Metz.

sounds ominous

…where would  
I even take  
him

I meant for the  
project paper.  
I already took  
him as a topic

oh

???

why

WHY

What why?

why would you  
think anyone  
would take your  
dad as a topic  
when you’ve been  
doing that since  
forshman yr??

*freshman year

Because the triplets  
already took Simon  
Judeau, and Scarlet  
told me that Lin  
was texting Cathy  
about her parents.

she told me she  
was taking Molnija

And you believed  
her… why?

why not? I mean

  
it’s not like  
she’s going to  
write about her  
reclusive grandpa  
who nobody would  
suspect to have  
a civilian  
identity let  
alone be a super??  
right??

and I may or  
may not have  
dared her

probably

Dellix dared you  
to stop making  
dares for the month.

twas a gentleman’s  
agreement

You? A gentleman?

!!!

I’ll have you know

I’m very much  
gentle, man

ask Tersly

like rn I’m  
gently nursing a  
bottle of shitty  
beer

 

Sure.

I’ll just go ahead  
and ask your  
boyfriend how  
gentle you are.

SHIT

NOT WHAT I MEANT

DON’T YOU DARE  
OMG

I’m sure that talk  
would be hilarious  
up until Tersly  
spontaneously  
combusts.

you’d be surprised

I know I was

*raised_eyebrow.emoji*

is this TMI

Nah.

I’m worried  
you’re getting  
jealous

What’s TMI in the   
context of you anyway.

Jealous of what?

We have a healthy,  
open bromance.

bro

I love you  
so much bro

I know bro

bro

So you dared Lin  
to make a paper  
about Russian Mood?  
How did that even  
happen?

she bet I couldn’t  
get drunk and lost

can’t remember  
WHAT exactly I  
told her to do  
anyway

but it did  
involve rushmore

DON’T TELL  
DELLIX ANYTHING

That would explain  
some things.

Try not to get  
her into more  
trouble.

yknow she gets  
mad when you go  
all mother hen  
and like, monitor  
her

She won’t because  
I’m not. Scarlet told  
me about it.

…BUT

It still seems weird?

what’s “weird” in  
the context of  
Lin really

True.

How was Metz, btw

I don’t know.

Dante?

Lady S told me that  
Metz slept all day  
today and his vitals  
didn’t improve much.

I mean they didn’t  
WORSEN, but they  
didn’t improve  
either.

damn. You okay?

Since the  
Professor  
announced his  
position, I’m  
kind of.. feeling  
a lot right now.

Kinda made things  
feel more  
permanent.

Hey. Is Lady S  
there?

No. She’s taking  
the night shift  
for the whole week.

I’m coming over.

Need help with  
your homework?

fuck no. I’m a  
strong independent  
gentleman who  
don’t need no  
help.

And because I’m  
a gentleman

I will bring tons  
of shitty beer

Bc a gentleman  
always shares his  
shitty beer  
with his dearest  
bro

And you’re my  
dearest, bro

You’re the best  
bro a bro could  
ask for.


	11. xi. chat

**THE JUNIOR SQUAD (just the good guys here)**

 

**Professional Party Pooper’s WIFE**

@Dante Vale I’m never staying over

again

The hangover is not worth it

And neither is Lin’s driving

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

EXCUSE YOU

*cactus.emoji* *cactus.emoji*

between the two of us who’s

taken the test 6 times

ALSO

u could GET OUT OF THE CAR

and HELP ME here instead of

blabbing in the group chat

 

**Professional Party Pooper’s WIFE**

Idk how to repair cars

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

like hell you don’t

 

**Professional Party Pooper’s WIFE**

You’re the metallokinetic you habe an

innate feel for the engine

*have

And I don’t see you??? doing

anything??

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

I’ll show u innate feel when I shove

your foot down your throat until

your teeth come down on ur

kneecap

 

**Professional Party Pooper**

It hasn’t been 30 min since you left  
and you’re already trying to kill

each other?

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

I’m calling for help bc you’re as useless

as a squeezed-out toothpaste tube rn

DANTE the car crashed and mr.

muscles isn’t helping

 

**Professional Party Pooper’s WIFE**

*broke down not crashed

And I’m helpless

Not useless

Woman take pity on me and my

hangover

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

USELESS

 

**Professional Party Pooper**

That car is dangerously past its prime.

What happened to that off-road

beauty you were drooling over?

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

Grandfather said I should wait after

activation bc I might be stationed

somewhere where I “can’t be king

of the road” or whatever

If Montehue had his own wheels

we wouldn’t have this problem

 

**Professional Party Pooper**

He’s saving up for A Thing.

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

what Thing?

 

**Professional Party Pooper**

You know.

The Thing.

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

OH

That Thing.

*wink.emoji*

 

**Professional Party Pooper’s WIFE**

I’m flooding this convo later you

fuckers

 

**Professional Party Pooper**

Anyway how far are you guys from

the house?

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

Don’t even think about flying while

hungover

 

**Professional Party Pooper**

Who said anything about driving?

*flying.

Damn autocorrect.

 

**Professional Party Pooper’s WIFE**

“autocorrect” lol

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

Driving’s out of the question too ur

still drunk

Monty can bail our way out of

this

 

**Professional Party Pooper**

Hopefully not actual bailing out?

I’m not drunk. Simplemind only works

on the weak-willed.

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

*lol.emoji* no wonder monty’s smashed

 

**Professional Party Pooper’s WIFE**

@Lin Storm this is, like, blatant favoritism

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

Enablers don’t get passes

 

_Montehue changed Dante’s nickname to Passboy_

_Montehue changed his nickname to Passboy’s WIFE_

 

**Passboy’s WIFE**

Where’s that help you mentioned

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

Coming up the driveway

 

**Passboy’s WIFE**

what

UHM

WHAT

 

**Passboy**

What?

 

**Passboy’s WIFE**

HOLY SHIT

 

**Passboy**

Montehue?

 

**Passboy’s WIFE**

WTF

 

**Passboy**

Montehue?

Montehue?

Lin?

Your read receipts aren’t showing

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

Everything’s fine

I think Montehue’s dying tho

 

**Passboy’s WIFE**

I’M IN LOVE

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

Same thing

 

**Passboy**

At this point I’m too afraid to ask.

See you in school, then.

(Seen by Passboy, I feel so attacked rn, Passboy’s WIFE)

 

_Montehue added Zhl Mn to the conversation._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably back to the regular Tuesday update schedule this time :)


	12. xii. message request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante sends Lin's new friend a message request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is not the tuesday update i promised in the previous chapter because school!! but we're set to finish the semester off in a few weeks or so. not making any promises about catching up with my writing hahahaa
> 
> special thanks to Fanwiththewind, i probably would've forgotten to post this chapter this week were it not for your comments :D

**1 Message Request**

From: **Dante Vale**

 

**Dante Vale**

> Intern at Mythras Private Investigators
> 
> From Venice, Italy
> 
> Lives in New York, New York
> 
>  

_Dante is waving at you!_

_Wave back or start a conversation._

Hello. You’re Zhalia, right?

You don’t know me but we go to the  
same school.

Thanks for keeping Lin and Montehue

out of trouble.

And welcome to Sky High.

 

you already did that whole

welcoming thing first day

 

That’s right. You were sorted with  
the freshmen. So you know me?

 

everybody knows who you  
are golden boy

hard not to

 

Lin’s been telling tales.

all bad, of course

 

And all probably exaggerated. I’m at a  
disadvantage here.

 

how so

 

You know all about me,

but Lin hasn’t said anything about you.

 

probably because I told her  
not to

 

You do seem like a private person.

 

that’s me, huge fan of privacy

 

everything i need you to know  
 about me is in my profile

 

You don’t have a DP and your bio  
just says “fuck off, don’t interact”.

 

you had to check

 

Anyway thanks for helping those idiot  
friends of mine.

 

nvm got a free breakfast  
from Lin out of it so win-win

 

Is she taking you to Behemoth’s?  
Whatever you do, do not order the  
special.

 

what’s the special

 

Spicy lasagna made from spicy pasta  
served with spicy meat fillings and

garnished with more spice.

 

sounds amazing why  
wouldn’t I order it

 

You eat spicy food for breakfast?

 

ugh white people

 

spice is the variety of life

 

Once, on a dare, I ate a pizza  
topped with nothing but mozzarella  
and jalapenos. That was bearable.  
Behemoth dishes are another  
level entirely.

 

ur like a firebender are you  
telling me you can’t take the  
heat

 

was the pizza worth it

 

It was delicious, but that’s beside the  
point. Being that, if you really want to  
try Behemoth’s then far be it from me  
to stop you from doing what you want,  
but don’t say I didn’t warn you.

 

K

 

text you later I’m still driving

 

What?!


	13. xiii. notes

_[ A green note taped on the computer screen. The script is legibly written, if a little hurried-looking. ]_

 

Zhalia, if you’re reading this then I’ve been recalled for an emergency shift. The medbot will take care of any patients while I’m gone.

Continue on with the lessons. They’re on the blue folder on the table.

-S 

 

* * *

 

**SKY HIGH – SkyNet 02**

User:  ________

Password: ________

 

USB plugged in!

V FOR VINCETTA (F:)

 

scanning files…

scanning files…

scanning files…

scanning files…

scanning files…

scanning files…

scanning files…

scanning files…

 

01101101 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110100 01110111 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000001 01001011 01001110 01001111 01010011 

 

Restarting PC ()

 

**SKY HIGH – SkyN---**

 

01101101 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110100 01110111 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000001 01001011 01001110 01001111 01010011 

 

 

**Araknos Build 2.7.15**

Dot-org © 2015. All rights reserved.

 

01101101 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110100 01110111 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000001 01001011 01001110 01001111 01010011 

 

 

Safe Mode

Administrator Mode

Incognito Mode

Alpha Mode<<

 

Password: wtfisalphamode

!! Incorrect password !!

Password: whydoesitneedapassword

!! Incorrect password !!

Password: password

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

ALPHA MODE UNAVAILABLE – PERMISSIONS OFFLINE

 

Continue with Incognito Mode?

 

[...] YES      [ ] NO

 

.

.

.

.

 

01101101 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110100 01110111 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000001 01001011 01001110 01001111 01010011 

 

 

**Araknos Build 2.7.15**

Dot-org © 2015. All rights reserved.

\--INCOGNITO MODE—

 

 

 

Starting PC…

Starting PC…

Starting PC…

Start…

 

 

 

 

**SKY HIGH – SkyNet 02**

 

User: [****]

Password: [****]

 

 

Welcome @/’$$-/

 

 

 

Desktop>Files>Student Database> Sky High 2012.exe

 

Password: [******]

 

 

**Sky High Student Database**

Enter student Reg. Number: _______

 

 

Enter student Reg. Number: [0001812]

 

 

**Sky High Student Database**

Name: MOON, ZHALIA SOLENN

Student #: 0001812

Date of Birth: NOV-22-1998

Powers: low-level temperature control

Placement: HERO SUPPORT 3rd year

 

Parents: Adopted, Genesis-compliant

 

Notes:

 

  * Transferred from Danube International School, Vienna due to recently discovered powers



 

  * Remedial lessons with Lady S for missed year classes



 

  * Subjects (+)
  * Grades (+)
  * Remarks (-)



> \--- remedial lessons_behavior.docx  
>    Author: Lady S (SkyNet 02)  
>  _…fast learner, finds it hard to medidate…_
> 
> \--- detention.docx  
>    Author: Guggenheim  
>  _…one (1) detention for public disturbance…_
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the binary is translatable :)


	14. xiv. screenshots

**Lin from detention**

 

 

Hey

Are you… in the system?

*lol.emoji* *lol.emoji*

 

Oh haha

*rolleyes.emoji*

I’m still looking for the  
official hero listings but  
I found the student  
database

 

Idk if they have the hero

listings there

 

But the skynet’s pretty

much connected to anything

 

What did u want to look for

 

Type in Cathy’s id – 0001432  
and like, check if her parent’s  
identities are kept secret

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Sky High Student Database**

Enter student Reg. Number: _______

 

 

Enter student Reg. Number: [0001432]

 

 

 

 

**Sky High Student Database**

Name: LAMBERT, CATHY ISENE

Student #: 0001432

Date of Birth: SEP-10-1998

Powers: low-level light manipulation

Placement: HERO SUPPORT 3rd year

 

Parents: Civilian mother, Wanderer (father)

 

Notes:

 

  * Power was discovered during sorting



 

  * Honor Student, Most Likely To Be Successful Hero Support



 

  * Lok Lambert, Brother



 

  * Subjects (+)
  * Grades (+)
  * Remarks (+)



 

* * *

 

 

**Lin from detention**

 

Type in Cathy’s id – 0001432  
and like, check if her parent’s  
identities are kept secret

 

it’s listed that she has a  
civilian mother and her  
dad’s wanderer

 

Good

 

who’s wanderer

 

U wouldn’t have heard of him

 

He’s the first hero support I  
think

 

Cathy doesn’t talk about him  
much, he disappeared when  
she was younger

 

Thanks btw I got what I  
needed

 

that’s it

 

?

 

What do you mean

 

i literally have access to  
what is technically the  
whole superhero internet  
system at this point  
and you want to stop  
there

 

getting some serious

kid-in-a-candy-store vibes

from you

 

more like kid-stuck-in-a-

shopping-mall-overnight

 

this is insane

 

Okay wait now I feel like

you got the better end of

the stick

 

u can make it even

 

out here wishing

you’ll make it even

 

HAHAHA

Well when u put it that way

how can I refuse

 

But what can you even do

 

I mean it’ll be obvious you’re

snooping around there

 

lady S won’t notice  
a thing

 

quick give me ur id

 

*lol.emoji*

Okay hacker girl

 

This is basically like giving

you my social security number

 

I’m trusting you

 

Oh so you’d give

me Cathy’s but

not yours

 

My conscience has selective

hearing

 

0009999

 

…

Seriously

 

Ids are randomly generated

 

mine’s easy to memorize

*tongue out.emoji*

 

you wouldn’t believe the mess

Lane Casterwill got stuck with

 

 

* * *

 

**Sky High Student Database**

Enter student Reg. Number: _______

 

 

Enter student Reg. Number: [0009999]

 

 

 

 

**Sky High Student Database**

Name: STORM, SEN LIN

Student #: 0009999

Date of Birth: OCT-10-1998

Powers: high-level metallokinesis

Placement: HERO 3rd year

 

Parents: Civilian father, Dragon (mother)

 

Notes:

 

  * Potential Heroes to be Activated After Graduation



 

  * Granddaughter of the White Fang



 

  * Subjects (+)
  * Grades (+)
  * Remarks (-)



 

>  
> 
> \--- student profile  
>  Author: Lady S (SkyNet 02)
> 
> _…shows promising power…_
> 
>  
> 
> \--- 2014_behavioral assessment.docx  
>  Author: Lady S (SkyNet 02)
> 
> _…achiever with a temper…_
> 
>  
> 
> \--- detention.docx<<
> 
> Author: Guggenheim
> 
> … one (1) detention for public disturbance…

 

 

 

>   1. Detentionslip_front.jpg<<
>   2. Detentionslip_back.jpg<<
>   3. Transcription<<
> 


 

 

THIS ACTION WILL DELETE ALL SELECTED FILES FROM DATABASE AND BIN

 

Delete files?

 

[…] YES     [ ] NO

 

* * *

 

 

**THIS MOTHEREFFER RIGHT HERE**

 

you wouldn’t believe the mess

Lane Casterwill got stuck with

 

i deleted your detention file

 

!!!

 

Seriously????

 

!!!?!?!?!?

 

you owe me another round

of the special

 

YOU CAN HAVE

MY FIRSTBORN

 

i just want the special

 

and for you to stop bitching

about your non-existent

detention

 

YOU ARE THE

BEST OHMYGOD

 

you better not tell anyone

about this

 

I’M HOARDING YOU

AND YOUR INSANE

HACKER BRAIN

ALL TO MYSELF

 

well if you’re feeling

generous

 

A month’s worth of

Behemoth’s special

&all the spicy

food places I can

find in this concrete

jungle

 

u know a place with

good Samyang

 

I think Balenpyre

serves those

 

wait.

 

balenpyre

 

has a branch here

 

Yup

 

and u tell me this

now???

 

i feel betrayed smh

 

Honestly it kind of

skipped my mind

 

I never tell my friends

about it bc the only

one w a semblance

of a spice

tolerance is Dante

 

and that’s if I get

him drunk before he

eats otherwise

he sets fire to stuff

 

he tried to convince me

to not go to behemoth’s

 

Oh yeah he told me

about that driving

while texting thing.

 

Easily the most hilarious

1&half minutes of my

life considering we

were already in the

goddamned restaurant

by the time he texted

 

tell me u didn’t explain

to him

 

I had to!

 

He’s a notorious narc

when it comes to my

grandfather

 

u live a sad life

 

Balenpyre after school

tom and im urs to

command

 

YAY

 

Can you search

everything on Starburst

and Odysseus

that’s not covered

in the muggle media

 

the super cryptids,

got it

 

They’re not cryptids

they’re real

 

Nobody knows how  
they died

 

Died?? Grandfather

said they’re retired

 

superheroes retire

 

starburst and odysseus

weren’t considered

supers

 

before the UN founded

huntik they were

vigilantes

 

nobody knows where

they are now and nobody

cares so my guess is

that they’re dead

and I’m jealous

 

I never knew about

this

 

Where did you

 find out??

 

Gugg’s classes

 

do you not have super

history with him

 

No and I shudder to

think that I have

any sort of history

w him

 

Lin

 

*lol.emoji* *lol.emoji*

 

Heroes have world

history from 1st

to 3rd year

 

They still have that

mentality that the hero

supports should be the

technical people so

maybe that’s why

they gave you all the

boring textbook shit

 

they meaning…

 

The fucked up system

we call the school

board of directors

 

keep this up and I’ll

admit were friends

 

Too late you’re already

my friend now

 

i don’t recall

agreeing to that

 

So? It doesn’t have

to be mutual

 

hey Lin

 

Yeah

 

you’re not as big

a tool as most people

 

*smile.emoji*

You too

 

* * *

 

Desktop>Users>SkyNet 01

 

**SKY HIGH - SkyNet 01**

User: [****]

Password: [****]

 

 

Welcome #21@3/

 

Desktop>Files>Documents>Media>Mass Media>Pulled-Out News

 

 **Search:** [Starburst]

(2556 items found)

 

Starburst_newsclip.jpg

Starburst_newsclip2.jpg

Starburst_newsclip3.jpg

 

 **Search:** [Odysseus]

(1246 items found)

 

Odysseus_newsclip.jpg

Odysseus_newsclip2.jpg

Odysseus_newsclip3.jpg

 

 **Search:** [Starburst and Odysseus]

(1 item found)

 

1memo.docx<<  
Author: Unknown PC

_…Starburst and Odysseus found…_

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

ERROR!

 

SkyNet is attempting to access a file that is corrupted or does not exist.


	15. xv. screenshots

**THIS MOTHEREFFER RIGHT HERE**

 

*smile.emoji*  
You too

 

I found something

 

What is it

 

They have more files  
on starburst than  
odysseus and I think  
they were partners

 

Really??

 

This is just  
speculation mind you

 

These are all scans  
of newsclips dating  
all the way back to 1993

 

Whoa

 

Send

Me

The

pics

 

Not without leaving  
a trace

 

I’ll have to take  
pictures of the screen  
from my phone but  
it’ll take a while

 

Sounds cool  
but irdk what  
to do with  
all that  
information

 

Save it for a rainy day

 

Curious tho. Why them

 

Several theories, none  
of which are short

 

Perfect for boring  
people to death

 

Good thing I’m  
in a mood to die

 i am both concerned  
and in agreement

Send me the document

 

ok that's terrifying

How do u know  
I keep them in  
a word doc

 

 

more surprised if you didn’t

 

bet you'd have a diary too  
if you weren't sure  
somebody'd try to steal it

 

what am i, an  
amateur?

Lucas is the one  
with the dream  
diary okay bitch

 

 

No kidding though??  
you’d read them

 

Compared to the stuff  
my dad makes me  
read that’d probably  
be easy

 

 

ooh is that what’s  
it's like having a  
doctor for a dad

you're asian

 

shouldn't u know  
already

 

dumbass bitch  
acting like she's  
not asian too

now we don't know  
that

YET

bitch pls  
it's more likely i'm  
kazakh

 

don't change the subject  
doctor. dad. now.

everything's a test  
i guess

man loves the  
scientific  
method like its  
his reason for  
living

which... it's what  
he does for a living

still, weird

bitch same

Grandfather always says  
I’m too harsh  
in judging the whole  
world

 

But the world is harsh

 

You have to be harsh  
right back at it

 

EXACTLY

 

Anyways thanks for  
the stuff it's been fun

'it's been fun', says  
the bitch who didn't  
speedread thru  
poorly scanned  
articles

go home already  
and sleep you shady  
fuck

 

Goodnight to you too u  
manipulative snake

 

* * *

 

**THE JUNIOR SQUAD (just the good guys here)**

 

**I feel so attacked rn**

Jsyk @Zhl Mn beat you all in the most amazing friend category  
By a LANDSLIDE

(Seen by Tersly, Ygritte deserved better, and 11+ others)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is... not the tuesday i was talking about, but at least it's on a tuesday??? 
> 
> tits and hearts out for fanwiththewind and Gremlin-Overlord, absolutely loved your comments


	16. xvi. poster

 

* * *

 

 

_[A piece of paper, tacked on a cork wall behind powerproof glass. The words are in bold and formal lettering.]_

**SAVE THE DAY AND THE DATE!**  
JUNIOR – FRESHMAN power pairing is in 31 days

 

Reminder: Relatives aren’t allowed to pair together. Learn to network with other supers!

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, you know what would be great? _another wip to work on _stay updated every tuesday__


End file.
